


What is found in the forest

by BookDragon13



Category: Picnic (2013), Picnic - Inge
Genre: Breeding, Cock Warming, F/M, Forest Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Loss of Virginity, Smut, forest god Hal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: You are given as a virgin sacrifice to the forest god
Relationships: Hal Carter/Reader
Kudos: 33





	What is found in the forest

You’d been stripped of your clothes, bathed, and otherwise prepared for this sacrifice. The priestesses had been preparing you for hours, making sure you were groomed and perfectly cleaned. While you were nervous, it felt like this sacrifice was what you had been led to your whole life.

Hunting had been going bad for your village. Bows and spears were broken, and very rarely had the hunters been able to bring home anything larger than a rabbit. So the religious leaders of your village had prayed. Before long, it had been revealed that a virgin sacrifice was necessary for the hunting to be successful. And it was decided that you would be the virgin to be sacrificed.

Once you’d been cleaned and prepped, the priests took you to the middle of the forest, where a tree was split in two. Carefully, the priests tied your arms, then your legs to the tree. They prayed and burned incense, then left.

You shivered as you waited. With minimal clothing on your body, you were cold. Being nervous didn’t help either. You were all alone and tied to a tree, waiting for a forest god to claim his sacrifice. There was plenty to be nervous about, in your opinion, even if you’d been readied for this.

For one, was the forest god kind? Or was he a vengeful god? From the way some of the villagers talked, they thought he was the latter. You hoped for the former, if only for the second reason you were nervous- being a virgin. You knew it was an honor to lose your virginity to a god, but if the god was no better than a man, what was the point?

It might have been only a few minutes, but it felt like hours before you heard or saw something differently than the normal forest. A fog crawled through the trees, making it appear eerie. Slowly, a figure came through the fog, appearing before you.

The figure was that of a man, but he was far more beautiful than any you had ever seen. Dark chestnut hair, stormy grey blue eyes, and stubble across a chiseled jaw. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, so you could see the sculpted muscles in his body. A warmth filled your core as you watched him.

“Hello, draga mea.”

Even his voice was beautiful. This must be the forest god you’d been sent here for. He smiled at you, a full grin showing perfect white teeth. You would’ve fallen to your knees begging for him to take you if you weren’t tied to the tree. Instead, a whimper came out your throat.

A deep chuckle came from the god. “You must be the sacrifice the local people have sent to me. A pretty little thing, you are, draga mea. There’s no need to fear, I won’t hurt you.”

You believed him. As handsome and fierce looking as the god was, you could sense a gentleness about him. Carefully, the god caressed your cheek.

“What’s your name, draga mea?”

When you told him, his grin widened. Another shiver raced through you, this time not of cold or fear, but of attraction. He repeated your name, making it sound as if it were the most wonderful thing in the world to him.

“A beautiful name for a beautiful woman. I believe your ancestors called me Hal, so that is what you may call me. Now, draga mea, you came here a virgin, correct?”

You nodded, unable to speak beyond your name just yet.

“Well, draga mea, you won’t be leaving this forest one. I’ll do my best to make our coupling as pleasant as possible, though I haven’t any complaints yet,” Hal chuckled. “But you don’t need to hear about my past. Only focus on the here and now.”

It didn’t take much for you to be focused solely on Hal. You didn’t even care anymore that you were tied to a tree. All that mattered was the god in front of you and how this night would go with him. Slowly, surely, Hal came ever closer, his lips pressing to yours.

The kiss started gently, but soon became more demanding as Hal deepened it. He bit your bottom lip, causing you to open your mouth. Immediately, Hal’s tongue entered, battling for dominance with yours. The pressure of his lips, his tongue in your mouth, ignited a fire within you that could only be quenched by Hal. You wanted to wrap yourself around him, but you couldn’t move! Instead, you eagerly kissed back as best you could.

Somehow the little clothes you had had been torn away from your body. As Hal continued the kiss, his hands roamed your body, feeling every inch of you. He squeezed your breasts, playing with your nipples, which caused you to moan. Hal chuckled into the kiss as his hands dipped lower. Before long his hand cupped your mound. 

“Mmmm, I can tell you’re almost ready for me, draga mea,” Hal said as he played with your clit. “I’m sure you’ll enjoy this.”

A finger entered you, making you gasp as the fire inside you exploded. How had you gone through your life without knowing what this felt like? Pleasure coursed through you as Hal pumped his finger in and out. And then he added a second finger, pushing both fingers on a spot you hadn’t known existed, and it was like nothing else existed but Hal and the pleasure he was giving you.

You came with a scream. A wetness covered the insides of your thighs as well as Hal‘s hand. Hal kissed you again as he pulled his hand away.

“You’re doing so good, draga mea. I can’t wait to bury myself inside you.”

Heat filled your cheeks and you ducked your head, embarrassed at the words and the thrum of arousal they gave you. When Hal placed his fingers under your chin, you were forced to look at him. The intensity in his eyes hypnotized you.

“There’s no need to hide from me, draga mea. I have enjoyed seeing you fall apart. Especially with no one but me to see it. I want you to enjoy this night, and every night after this should you so choose.”

It was like the final piece to a puzzle slid into place inside you. Nothing had ever felt right in your life until you were chosen for this. And now you understood why- you hadn’t fit in with the rest of your village, but here in the forest, with Hal, you could fit perfectly.

“Now, draga mea, it’s time for the real show to begin.”

A shiver of anticipation ran through you as you watched Hal took the clothes off his lower body. Your eyes widened as you took in the size of his cock. How would that even fit? 

Hal chuckled when he saw your reaction. “Don’t worry, draga mea. I’ll take care of you.”

With that, he took your hips in his hands, guiding himself inside. A pressure built as Hal slowly entered you, but it was nothing compared to the pleasure you felt as he bottomed out. Hal filled you so completely. You could feel every vein pulsing inside. It felt so amazing that you couldn’t remember what life was like before meeting the forest god. All that existed was you and Hal in that moment.

And then he started moving. You moaned at the feeling of his cock dragging through you. As he thrust in and out, he hit that spot he’d gotten with his fingers almost every time, making you whine and whimper. How have you gone through life without this?

It wasn’t long before your orgasm crashed through you. As you tightened around him, Hal moaned your name. Then he went even faster.

“Draga mea, will you be mine? Can I claim you, mark you, leave a baby in you? You feel so good, I don’t know how I can let you go!”

All you could do was scream “yes”. You wanted to be Hal’s forever. And carrying his baby sounded like the greatest thing in the world. Before long, you were cumming again as Hal sucked a mark on your neck. He followed soon after, sending his seed deep in your womb.

The rope binding you to the tree disappeared, and if it weren’t for Hal holding you, you would’ve fallen to the forest floor. Carefully, Hal laid down with you on top, his spent cock still inside you. You wrapped yourself around him, not wanting to separate from him. Hal kissed you again.

“You’ve done so well, draga mea. Will you stay with me here in the forest?”

Ever willing, you nodded. “I don’t think I could ever go back now that I’ve met you, Hal.”

He grinned, and his cock jerked where it was inside you. “Good. I meant it when I said I couldn’t let you go. But now you should sleep. You’ve had quite the day.”

You smiled as you felt your eyes close, feeling warm and safe in Hal’s arms.


End file.
